


Beware of Dog

by grrriliketigers



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Jacqueline lets herself in.





	Beware of Dog

“Jacqueline!” Lillian sat up, hammer clutched in her hands. “It’s the middle of the night! How did you get in here? The door was locked!”

“For god’s sake!” Jacqueline laid her hand over her heart. “For the thousandth time, a handwritten ‘beware of dog’ sign is not a lock.” 

“Says you.” Lillian mumbled. “But I haven’t been robbed for two whole weeks!” 

“That’s comforting.” Jacqueline smirked. “So, are you going to put your bus pass away and let me get into bed?”

Lillian set the hammer down on the bedside table (cardboard box) and Jacqueline slid into bed next to her.


End file.
